1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a back-rest attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The first known back-rest attachment for a boat seat dates back to the 1890'`s. Since then there have been patented an adjustable folding boat seat, a detachable mounting for boat seats, a flatbottomed fishing boat, and a convertible sleeper seat for pleasure boats. All of the above back-rest attachments require a relatively large storage space.